redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ARTHMAEL
-- LordTBT Talk! 03:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Allen, welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm a Christian Catholic to be specific and a homeschooler as well. I also enjoy fooling around with swords & staves are all wooden except for a pair of polyethylene broadswords. Hope to see you around! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 22:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! H'i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere! H'I love swords too, wish H'I 'ad more opponents. See ya round!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 17:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) fan fic art Thanks I actually like that style and by "I can make good scenes" do you mean a event(Like a battle or something) or a setting/scene without characters in it. Because we could be talking about two different things here i'm unsure so ill just tell you both Event:probably when Zann and Corbus fight it out in chapter 5 setting: Probably the Revanche(their ship) tell me or choose a scene tell me if you need any more info Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Yeah, glad to see some new users here! There haven't been many around lately. Thanks! No, I requested that picture from Sambrook the otter, he's like the best artist here. But he's not on very often either. To add a picture to your signature, add your preferred image's link address to the signature box in "preferences". You can click on "edit this page" on your talkpage and look at how it's placed in my own signature. Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi Sorry if that wasn't very helpful. If you have any questions please leave me another message! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 19:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Talanquel I am interested in computer graphics very much. I am banned from this Wiki so if you want to contact me, go to the Redwallwars Wiki. Hello No one of my friends is the lead artist for our group.He makes all of our pictures.--King Steeltooth For Rynthiel! 18:01, December 6, 2010 (UTC) lol Dirty Jobs- sometimes. I understand you completely. i actually got to see Mike Rowe in person this summer. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) He was funny. He told us about his crazy first night as a Boy SCout and how that had been the inspiration for starting "Dirty Jobs". --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:07, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I'm Niko Banks I see you are new here hmm cool name sounds intersting I hope you do enjoy the site its a good place to be and meet friends.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:57, December 11, 2010, (UTC) Cool glad to hear that gangsta I'm also on other wikis one of them is Redwall Wars Wiki its a nice site and another I go on is Farthing Wood Wiki I don't know if you heard of it but its a cool site see you around homie.Niko Banks (Talk) , 12:34, December 13, 2010, (UTC) Hello Arthmael! Howdy! You can not imagine how happy I am that someone actually liked my fan-fic. Check out my other two, if you want ofcourse, but it would be fun and please comment. I know why our fan fiction was so similar ... because both have a awsome imagination:) Did you liked my character "Me"? Ha, that was something new. Well, Ronnie Isn´t really my real name. My real name is Ronny but Ronnie sounds better, right? Ronnie "Me" will be better as a main character but I like his "My" and Sarah's secret love. If you want to be updated, you only need to sign in my "Update List" and type the title. I update almost instantly. Oh and vote a little this and that! Thank you and goodbye. btw, it seems to stand still in my spinning head and I sit petrified in a chair and trying to come up with new ideas. It´s difficult because I´ve my real book too!:) btw 2, how are you then? Seeya! User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 19:56, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Arhty Cha! We are very similar. I am also a slow writer. Nice to hear that everything is good: D If you have trouble coming up with names, I can help you if you want? You´re free to use any of my characters "expect Dalon", they are eagerly awaiting to get into a story! Ha, ha. "Bad Humor" for my character is not sarcasm, but just bad humor, like bad jokes! Darthon however, he is the sarcasm itself and he has more enemies than leaves on the trees, haha, a metaphor:) If I have any advices? Of course! It is best to write about 5 chapters and you should probably look through and see if it is possibilities to put sentences between sentences, if you know what I mean? That´s how I write. I myself write a fan fic outside Wiki, it is called "The Warlord's Secret", or atleast so far! But it goes a bit slow, Bye! Oooh, can you let me know when you've posted your fan-fic? User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 21:47, December 17, 2010 (UTC) thank you ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Helloooo third time:D I have many names on the stock, just tell me what species it is all about. nah, who wants that? I know when it goes to fast forward. I wrote a whole page in my book and then realize that it was just junk. I had gone too fast forward, and everything was crazy so i had to delete it. Sigh, a whole hour for nothing. I take that as a compliment, it was a good advice huh? It always works for me. I looked through my first chapter and saw that it was possible to add a few sentences and suddenly it became a hundred times better. Thanks, it's actually me "Ronnie" after a visit in the kitchen. Thereof the round belly. Ha, ha. No, actually, I chose the squirrel because I own two "Rangval and Jess after Redwall characters" plus five newly ground squirrels and eight mice. The mice is feeder mice that I saved, othewise they would end their days in some sort of aquarium with starving fishes. Yes, there are people who do that. Yes, I like rodents. Actually I love them. Not so much for mice but for squirrels, argh they are so cute, isn´t they? Do you have any pets? Do you like bushtails? And the most important question. What´s your fan-fic about?:) And it's fun to talk to a good friend, like you said! Have a nice day! User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 21:37, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to update before Christmas!:) Fourth time lucky, right? Please, don´t call me Ron, everyone does it and it makes me think of the most hating book I know, Harry Potter, Redwall´s genesis. Ha, ha. Finally a person who loves squirrels. It is fortunate that you do not own one, (they messes to much and yet they are only young half-naked rogues) actually it's banned in my country to own a squirrel, it should be released into the wild or given away to any wildlife organization . Though it seems like I have 87% chance of retaining them. There were some guys from such organization who came to watch and see how the squirrels felt. It seemed that Rangval and Jess is too accustomed to humans to be released into the wild and the guys also saw how good they had it. So now I sit and wait in cold sweat for the best. Hamsters! Never had, but a rabbit, dog "4" and a cat. It appears that you are a lover of animals. welcome to the club. It sounds interesting. Gonathor? Sounds like a wrestling guy. Finally, a fan-fic with squirrel as maincharacter. I missed them. Ps, if you think it sounded terrible with the mice and you are a squirrel lover. Whatever you do, do not search "Snake attacks squirrel" on Youtube. I came across it by accident when I searched for squirrel and I'm very angry. Pss, how do I get "User" out of my signature stuff like this=User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 21:54, December 19, 2010 (UTC) See ya!:) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a happy new year!:) Forgive me for this late greeting but I've been away and had no access to the Internet. I hope you understand. Epic owns. My "real" book is epic from beginning to the end. I love epic stories, but unfortunately I see no way to update my fan-fic before the New Year. I hope that my rodents, family and job, let me get some peace and quiet, but probably not. Thank you for your signature, I appreciate it very much and I do not think it looks stupid. Good work there. (I'm completely useless with computer technology) I agree with you totally. I think There are too many otters, not because I have nothing against otters, but they become repetitive and too snooty. More squirrels, I say wot, wot! That's why I almost always only, or for the most, have squirrels in my fan-fictions ... they own!:) In reunion! Ps, good luck with the writing and feel free to ask for help with ideas. P.s.s, I need ideas. P.s.s.s, Jess and Rangval greets, from their nut bowl!--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- 22:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC)